Nadie Podría Entender
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Saga se despide de Kanon, a sabiendas de que entre los dos hay algo que nadie podría entender. (one shot/AU/ twincest)


**Nadie Podría Entender  
**

******N/A: **Para mi precioso dad Neran. Basado en la canción Iris de Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

Me acerco lentamente a la cama, la habitación está oscura; sólo una débil luz de la lámpara que se encuentra en el buró le permite a mis ojos vislumbrar los contornos de los muebles y del lecho en el que descansas. Las cortinas de la ventana frente a tu cama están abiertas, pero ya no hay luz natural alguna que pueda filtrarse por ellas pues la oscuridad ya reina afuera… Aunque de ser honestos, no sólo es la calle o esta habitación lo que está en penumbras, sino mi alma doliente, que al igual que el cuarto, sólo cuenta con una leve luz, una pequeña luminosidad que amenaza con extinguirse.

Camino con pasos inseguros a través de la habitación, mis movimientos lentos, como temiendo que el ruido que pudiesen producir fuese a romper este momento cual cristal cortado, me llevan lejos de tu cama; hacia la ventana y es ahí donde al fin descansan mis manos, pálidas y trémulas. Tomo entre mis dedos el borde de la ventana hasta casi cortar toda circulación de los mismos; pero recuerdo impaciente la razón de que esté en este cuarto y decido cerrar las cortinas para desterrar así lo único que nos queda del mundo exterior.

Ya una vez que he terminado con mi despedida del mundo vuelvo mi rostro hacia tu cama; qué curioso… tu cama… en realidad esa no es tu cama, nada hay aquí que sea en realidad tuyo más que todo ese conjunto de maravillas que conforman tu ser; tu calidez es lo único que hace de este lugar algo un poco más humano, el sonido de tu respiración apacible es lo único que me hace capaz de olvidar por un momento cómo me tortura el sonido se ese maldito aparato que inmisericorde me dice lo que ya sé, pero no del todo. Me dice que estás respirando, que estás vivo, pero no me dice si estás bien, no me dice si te sientes solo ahí donde estás o si regresarás a mí… ¿lo harás mi querido hermano, lo harás?

Veo como todo se torna borroso mientras siento como una húmeda calidez recorre mis mejillas, terminando su recorrido en tu mano tan pálida como la mía, tan idéntica; pero que no se mueve al contacto con mis lágrimas. ¿Qué no diera porque se moviese? Atosigado por ese insistente sonido del maldito aparato ese y teniendo en cuenta lo que me dijeron, con mi mano libre arranco desesperado ese cable para después retirarlo cuidadosamente de tu piel que esta fría; eso no me gusta pero nada puedo hacer, en estos días he aprendido a la mala lo que es la impotencia, pero no entiendo porqué la lección tenía que ser tan dolorosa.

No hay nada que me haga creer que sientes el roce de mi mano o la caricia que dejo sobre tu mejilla de porcelana; pero algo, y no sé muy bien qué, me hace saber que detrás de ese rostro inexpresivo y hasta calmo, hay una sonrisa guardada para mí. Sé que donde quiera que esté tu alma me sientes ¿no es así? O tal vez eso quiero creer porque de lo contrario me desmoronaría. Tú, lo más cercano que jamás estuve y estaré de la perfección, de lo que los ingenuos llaman divino y que yo únicamente puedo describir como amor.

No quería irme y dejarte ¿sabes?, tenía la esperanza de que si me quedaba a tu lado, por alguna razón, decidirías dejar de tenerme tan preocupado ¿no decías quererme? ¿Por qué entonces me haces esto? ¿Por qué te vas y me dejas aquí? Me fui a tomar un baño, regresaría y entonces...Oh irónica la vida ¿no es cierto? Porque no me cabe en la cabeza como el timbrar de un teléfono puede destrozar a una persona tan rápida y efectivamente como a mí.

Mi ser entero tirita pero no de frío, es de miedo, miedo de perderte. Porque no acepto que me dejes y dudo que haya alguien que te pueda necesitar tanto como yo. Eres tan egoísta que me has dejado en este momento contigo como lo único que me puede interesar. Me has arrebatado dulce y tiernamente todo lo demás. Lo único que me queda es este momento contigo, lo único que respiro es el aire que me compartes de tu aliento. Mi vida pende del hilo de lo que queda de la tuya. Pero ya me lo han dicho… llegará, se acabará y en ese momento, no sé si sobreviva. Un día más, una hora, un minuto… ¿no me pueden dar más de ti? Nadie puede comprender el narcisismo que me lleva a no querer perderte esta noche, guardo el más profundo deseo de que ellos se equivoquen, de saber que tus bellas pupilas admirarán un nuevo día.

Si he cerrado con seguro la puerta, si la ventana está ahora cubierta por las cortinas; no es por otra razón que mi deseo de estar contigo, sin nadie que nos observe, que nos mire con reproche como tantas veces los vi hacerlo. No entendía el por qué y ahora que lo sé ya es tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Pero es que ninguno de ellos podían entender que, sin importar que tan hermanos de sangre seamos; el amor que sentimos no es uno fraternal. No pueden si quiera imaginar lo que es amar así a alguien, amar lo que es prohibido ignorando que la pena no es solitaria, sino mutua. Fui tan ciego… Y ahora que te estoy viendo diluirte como una gota de tinta en un vaso de agua, sólo quisiera que supieras quien es tu hermano, pero no el hombre que creció a tu lado, no a tu hermano gemelo, sino a aquél que todas las noches gritaba amordazado "te amo".

Y aquí vienen otra vez esas malditas lágrimas, sin duda hoy lloraré todas las penas que no me permití expresar en todos estos años. La última vez que lloré éramos niños ¿recuerdas? Te había perdido en la calle, te busqué por todas partes, gritaba tu nombre… pero no aparecías. Me sentí casi tan desolado como en este momento. Y entonces te vi; tan precioso como siempre, tan desvalido y solo en ese parque, tu cabello mojado por la lluvia y tú sentado en un columpio, llorando mientras me llamabas en un susurro. Cuando nos vimos corriste a mí, y entonces lo prometiste ¡Prometiste no volver a alejarte; prometiste no dejarme solo nunca!

Pero hoy lloro y no me puedes pedir que cese mi llanto. Si tú me dijeras lo que fuese, sin importar que se tratara de una mentira... yo te creería como antes; pero cuando veías la verdad dentro de tus mentiras, siempre venías a mí y entonces todo se arreglaba. Lo que nunca te dije es que siempre podía saber qué querías decir aunque mintieras; eres como un libro abierto para mí.

Esto es tan irreal, no me creo que estés aquí y yo a tu lado, no puedo aceptar que aún ahora no soy capaz de decir esas simples palabras; tú tampoco pudiste ¿verdad? Nos dijimos cosas hirientes, y todo para no decirle al otro que era culpable de un amor condenado. Nunca lo hubiese pensado, y cuando me lo insinuaste no entendí… o fingí no hacerlo y por eso… por eso lo hiciste ¿cierto? Por eso renegaste de tu sangre, por eso la desperdigaste; te valiste de tus conocimientos para cortar tu propio existir. ¿Y yo?

Nadie nos hubiese entendido, tal vez ni siquiera nos hubiesen aceptado. Pero créeme que si por mi fuera, daría todo lo que me resta de vida por un momento más contigo, a solas, conscientes ambos. Para decirte de frente esas dos palabras que no tuve el valor de pronunciar hasta esta noche… Porque sabrás mi querido hermano, mi gemelo… mi géminis que te amo, como nunca nadie jamás te amó, y como sólo la persona que conocía casi todo de ti podría. Todo supe, todo excepto que pecabas a mi lado, que sufrías cuando yo también me negaba a amarte más que en silencio.

Y ahora llega lo que más temía, mi mejilla que reposaba sobre tu pecho ya no siente ese suave movimiento que producía tu leve respiración…. Te vas y me dejas, más perladas gotas dejan un surco que sé imborrable en mi rostro. Y sé que aquello que tanto temía ha pasado. "TE AMO" susurro en tu oído como si todavía me pudieras escuchar. Aún no has perdido tu candidez, podría pensar que sólo duermes.

"Despídase de él" esa frase nos ha marcado a ambos para siempre, ahora ya me he confesado contigo, porque el que se despide para siempre, no eres tú, soy yo. Me acerco lentamente a tu albo perfil y con la mayor delicadeza posible deposito un beso en tus labios, el primero y último. Tus labios están tibios, son suaves e incluso con la mortecina sombra sobre ellos son infinitamente dulces.

Nadie nunca podría imaginar siquiera lo doloroso que es amar a un hermano y verlo partir sabiendo que también lo amaban y que no se dio cuenta… nadie sólo tú mi gemelo, mi última lágrima… mi Kanon.


End file.
